Vaal Hazak
|Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = (?) |Habitats = Rotten Vale |Monster Size = 2598.30 cm 1843.95 cm |Monster Relations = Blackveil Vaal Hazak |Generation = Fifth |Navigation = Carves · Equipment · Gallery }} Vaal Hazak is an Elder Dragon first introduced in Monster Hunter: World. This grotesque elder dragon inhabits the deepest part of the Rotten Vale. It uses the fatal vapor of the vale in what appears to be some kind of symbiotic relationship. Their materials can be used to craft the Vaal Hazak Armor Set. Physiology Vaal Hazak is a long, slender Elder Dragon with several unique physical features. Its body is covered in silver scales, which are obscured by the fleshy red veil that covers most of its body. It possesses a striking double lower jaw, each with a row of extremely long, sharp fangs similar to those of a deep sea fish. It has two bright yellow spots at the sides of its head and two small red eyes. Its toes and wingtips are adorned with sickle-shaped claws. It is similar in size to other Elder Dragons such as Teostra and Kushala Daora. Vaal Hazak's head, body and arms can be wounded. Its Tail can also be severed. Behavior and Abilities This dragon lives a solitary lifestyle, and does not allow other monsters to encroach upon its territory. While it may not always react to the presence of a hunter, it will immediately become aggressive with any large monster it encounters. They are known to bury themselves in the piles of bones which litter the environment. Vaal Hazak can collapse, and if left alone while it does so, it will charge up Effluvium for a powerful attack. This will always leave behind some Tainted Flesh. Vaal Hazak outclasses Odogaron in Turf Wars. Interestingly enough despite having wings Vaal Hazak will not fly unless it is mounted in which it shown to have just as much aerial mobility as the Kushala Daora. Vaal Hazak is capable of covering its body in a mysterious, life-sapping miasma, known as the Effluvium. As the substance builds up in the body of its victim, it can cause severe weakening of physical strength and resilience. The monster is able to release this miasma more violently by spewing a concentrated stream from its mouth or spreading it around a large area as a noxious cloud. Vaal Hazak also possesses the ability to gather the Effluvium from affected creatures and hunters back into its body, healing itself and killing the victim in the process. If a hunter is covered in Effluvium and Vaal Hazak does its life-draining attack on them, it's best to eat a Nulberry as quick as possible to stop the process. Despite its size, its lithe nature allows it to move around at high speeds and even leap considerable distances at prey. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter: World (Introduced) * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Frontier * None Spin-offs * None Game Data For details on older games this monster has appeared in, see 'Vaal Hazak Guides.'' Special Damage Charts Materials For carves and materials from older games, see Vaal Hazak Carves Equipment For more information, see Vaal Hazak Equipment Armor Vaal Hazak materials can be used to craft the following armor in Monster Hunter: World: Vaal Hazak α Armor and Vaal Hazak β Armor. MHW-VaalHazakAArmorSet.png|Vaal Hazak α Armor|link=Vaal Hazak α Armor (MHW) MHW-VaalHazakeBArmorSet.png|Vaal Hazak β Armor|link=Vaal Hazak β Armor (MHW) The following is a list of Vaal Hazak weapons in Monster Hunter: World: In-Game Descriptions Other Variants Blackveil Vaal Hazak Blackveil Vaal Hazak is a Variant of Vaal Hazak, first introduced in Monster Hunter World: Iceborne. Gallery For more images, see Vaal Hazak Photo Gallery File:MHW-Vaal Hazak Icon.png|MHW Icon File:MHW-Vaal Hazak Concept Art 001.png|Concept Art File:MHW-Vaal Hazak Wallpaper 001.png|Wallpaper File:MHW-Vaal Hazak Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHW-Vaal Hazak Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHW-Vaal Hazak Screenshot 007.jpg Notes General Notes= ''General Notes:'' * It appears as one of the playable Unit cards in TEPPEN.Vaal Hazak - NERGIGANTE 007 | TEPPEN Wiki - GamePress |-|MHW Notes= ''Monster Hunter: World Notes:' * Its chase music has parts from Johann Sebastian Bach's Invention No.2. See Also * Monsters by Game * Elder Dragons References it:Vaal Hazak Category:Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Large Monsters Category:MHW Monsters Category:MHW Large Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters